


Lie to me

by Stargazer673



Series: Doddsverse [14]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You and Mike get ready for a friends wedding





	Lie to me

“I swear to God. There is no way I can get any bigger. I can’t even see my toes.” You pointed out. “And why the hell are they getting married on the hottest day of summer?”

“You’re eight months pregnant, Y/N. You haven’t seen your toes since you were four months along”, Mike commented. Mike rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt, then chanced a look at you, smirking.

“Easy there Champ. I’m not above violence” you quipped and gave him the evil eye. Looking in the mirror you let out a sigh. “Well, this is as good as it gets.” Turning side to side to check your reflection in the mirror.

Mike watched you with an amused look in his eyes as you walked back to the closet. He thought you were beautiful all the time but when you were pregnant, carrying his baby, you were just stunning. 

“Okay, how about this dress?” The dress in question was a short, flowy, blush pink dress. It was simple but nice. And most important it was comfortable. Turning to him, “Lie to me if you have to.”

Mike chuckled, “I don’t have to lie, Y/N. I think you look incredible.” Leaning down he placed a kiss to the crown if your head. “The only problem I see is the shoes.”

“Why, do they not go with the dress?”, you questioned Mike. 

“Love, you have on two different sandals.” He bite back a snicker. 

“I-what?” You lifted one foot, that had a white slip-on sandal, and placed it back down. Lifting the other foot, you found a red slip-on sandal. Starting to giggle, you kicked the red sandal off. The giggle turned to belly laughs, with Mike joining in.

After the laughter finally subsided, Mike grabbed the other matching white sandal and helped you slip it on. He brushed his warm hand up your bare leg. When he peered up at you, his expression was needy and lustful. He stood, drawing you close and peppered kisses to your neck and collarbone.

“Mmmm, Mike we have to-” His hand pushed your dress up and brushed against your core through panties. You gasped. “Okay but only if you get me there before they serve the food.” 

Mike smiled against your neck, “No promises.”


End file.
